Magical Disney Side missions
by Gracekim20
Summary: This series of one-shots will show case the missions that happened behind the scenes: Going on rescue missions, Facing a cowboy robot, helping revive a lost technological franchise, facing time traveling food on the day of the dead etc. The possibilities are endless! Stay tuned for updates!
1. Chapter 1

Magical Disney Side missions

 **The Final Space characters belong to Olan Rogers. I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

 **The following OCs that appear in this section of the story (and possibly a future story): Marina Lynn Venus ('Angel Dust') is owned by Honey toasty from the Final space Amino,** **Gus Binnel owned by Madi Geezie from the FS amino and** **Budders (Captain) is owned by Budders on the Final Space amino.**

 **Note: Valentino is from the show 'Victor and Valentino'. However the 'Valentino' in this story is not the real deal.**

Side mission 1

This is not only slightly overlapping 'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 5 Final mix' but also in conjunction with 'Thor Ragnarok' in the MCU's timeline.

It was now March since Patch had spoke to Grace about a captive in Zetakron Alpha after reconciling.

Grace was on a solo mission to check on Luna Nova Academy, the world of Aggretsuko and the past of the Kingdom Hearts series, 'Daybreak Town' in case of any paradoxes sometime after her education mission with Thrawn (which was a test by the universal Council).

This was at the same time the rouges were on their own universal test missions to progress to the nest stage as well.

Patch and Green were called to the mysterious tower for a private meeting.

"You remember how I briefed you on the activities beyond our universe?"

The two boys nodded.

"Well, you'll get to go on that mission today. However, you'll need special transportation to reach that part of the multiverse" Yen Sid explained.

On cue, there was a blinking sound as Yen Sid received a holographic call from within Earth 25-FS.

His deck lit up as a purple hologram of a person in a bounty hunter outfit with a cape appeared.

"Yen Sid, the Galaxy one can help you get your accomplices to Earth 25-FS but be care. It is very advanced" the hologram messenger warned.

"Thank you, Nightfall" Yen Sid replied.

As he turned to the boys, Nightfall sent a message to the Galaxy 1 with the tower's co-ordinates to pick up Patch and Green.

"Gentlemen, the road ahead will be difficult but I'm 95% sure you'll have back-up on this ship. Just remember to be careful in Zetakron Alpha. That planet is a prison of victims for the Lord Commander, a mysterious being who has a whole fleet at his disposal led by his second-in-command" Yen Sid warned.

"Don't worry, Master Yen Sid. We'll be on our guard" Patch promised.

In due time, the Galaxy one arrived outside.

The Galaxy One is primarily grey, with dark grey-blue accents around the top front, the sides of the cargo bay, and the lightfold engine. The ship's number is denoted as "01" on both sides of the cargo bay. All of its windows are tinted hot pink from the outside.

The Cargo bay door opened.

"My name is HUE. We will need to leave quickly to reach the captive in time" a disembodied voice stated.

"Gentlemen, Good Luck but when you return…. Don't tell the others. I'll let you know when it's appropriate to tell them" Yen Sid advised.

They both nodded in acknowledgement.

"And may your heart be your guiding key" he added.

Patch's eyes lit up at that phrase before they went outside.

Out of the ship came a green alien to greet them.

He had pale green skin, six eyes, and a single antenna on top of his head wearing a green rookie-in-training infinity guard uniform.

He had not yet joined the Infinity guard but was in training due to having seen Zora on one of his past training missions.

"Hello there, we need to leave as fast as possible" the alien stated.

"What's your name?" Patch asked as they quickly boarded the ship.

"Name's Tribore. We need to be extra fast to rescue this girl. The prison is so mysterious though" the alien replied as they quickly boarded the ship and HUE activated the blue lightfold mechanic of space travel towards 'Earth 42-FS' to reach their destination at high speeds.

"Welcome to the Galaxy one, I'm KVN. Pleased to meet you" The sphere-like robot with yellow parts that are before his eye and arms with a white middle area and black outer area with a yellow stripe with a grey oval just outside his white eyes (which had a black square pupil), two arms with claws, a red antenna and a grate which was lit up red when he spoke, greeted cheerfully.

"This is Captain Budders, Medic Gus and I am Commander Stone. Zetakron Alpha used to be inhabited by people similar to Tibore and Ventrexians but LC's predecessor turned it into a prison before the imperial fleet took over that planet along with Terror Con Prime over the years." A bald mid 40's man with dark skin wearing a white infinity guard uniform with light blue gloves, boots, and belt. Stone has large shoulder pads, which too are light blue.

Captain Budders was a 24 year old averagely skinny American-German looking girl from Pluto(who looks human) with short caramel brown hair just above the shoulders, midnight blue eyes and peach tinted skin wearing brown goggles on her head and brown and gold mechanic outfit with the orange Saturn symbol with two yellow rings which can change into a spacesuit.

She had been on the ship for 2 months and was already acquainted with KVN.

Gus was a 25 year old Barboculus alien with light blue skin, one light eye with two antennas on his head wearing a green medic uniform and a long barbed tail that can hold different substances medically or venomous. His species is the offspring of certain Ventrexians due to the ears they inherit.

"Attention crew, we will be in Zetakron Alpha soon, Buckle up" HUE warned as everyone rushed to their seats.

The Galaxy one came out of the blue and red area that the light-folding takes it to and arrived at a huge purple planet with a purple cloud atmosphere.

When the ship landed, everyone except Superior Stone got off the ship as it was cloaked from view.

"You have less than an hour to find 'Esperanza'" HUE warned.

Meanwhile inside the prison….

A green solider with a red cape, three yellow eyes, four spike 'hair' on his head wearing a spike shoulder-padded armour was near a glass cell with a selective speaker in his hand.

"I'm gonna ask one more time: Tell your 'Resistance' to surrender to the Heavy Incinerators or you will die" Terk threatened.

"Never!" a cool, motherly voice cried.

It belonged to Zora under the codename 'Esperanza'.

She had purple short hair in a bob cut and glowing green eyes wearing a brown and red bounty hunter armour with a red 'R' emblem, a black glove on her left hand and a gauntlet that has advanced technology on the other hand.

She had been beaten and bruised during her time in that prison since Terk had been monitoring her ability to comply.

"Terk, bring her to me before the intruders reach her" The Lord Commander ordered through his comms.

After putting state-of-the-art cuffs on her, Terk escorted her to LC's throne room.

"Your resistances is dwindling and yet you refuse to co-operate why is that?" Lord Commander asked in a calm manner.

Zora reminded silent.

"Is there someone you know among our little guests?" LC insisted.

Zora looked away.

Then LC got a brilliant idea.

"I'll give you some time to think about surrendering. I hope you give me the right answer when I return" LC stated as he left the room.

About twenty minutes later, Tibor and crew (minus Gus) came bursting in.

"Where's the lord commander?!" Tibore cried.

"He's gone." Zora looked back to keep eye contact with Tibore.

"I need your help" She pleaded.

Tibore hesitated.

'Please, I need you to keep the resistance alive when I'm gone.' A voice rang in his head.

"Was that you? It was, wasn't it?!" Tibore cried.

"Sssh! Can you promise me you'll help them?" Zora whispered.

"I…I Promise" Tibore replied.

LC came out on cue.

"I knew you had an 'enchanting' voice. So, you don't plan to surrender, I'll still kill your group anyway Zora." LC hissed as his eyes glowed yellow and lifted the young leader off the ground.

While still looking directly at Tibore, LC killed her by snapping her neck in agonising pain.

Once soon as she dropped to the floor, LC looked at the others.

"Your mission failed. Leave unless you want to be turned into meat" LC said in a low voice.

The crew began to run through hall ways past the other cells in fear.

All of the guards tried to shoot them but missed as they escaped through the entrance to the F71 Hawk.

Tibore began to shoot back with his laser gun as they were escaping.

LC's Heavy Incinerator fleet was sent to finish them but the Galaxy one managed to escape before they could be spotted.

"Am I allowed to use my mech yet?" KVN asked.

"NO" HUE said, coldly (for an AI anyway).

They managed to lightfold back to the Infinity Guard HQ on Earth.

"You're back so soon" a ginger-haired man with brown eyes wearing the black pilot uniform called Chuck stated in surprise.

"We….had to abort the mission…." Budder began.

"Zora was killed by the Lord Commander, sir" Tibore finished.

"I know this mission wasn't a success, but I've decided to put you on a team with Budders and lieutenant Quinn" Superior Stone stated.

"But you didn't even…." Patch began.

Stone raised his hand to silence him.

"Zora may have been killed and the resistance is no more but always remember: We fight to protect life. From this day forth, we are the protectors of the universe" He announced.

"Thank you, Sir. We won't let you down" Budders promised.

"As for you, medic, I'll give you a call whenever we need medical help" Stone stated.

Gus nodded.

"Thank you for letting us help with this mission" Patch said, feeling a bit flustered.

"Actually, young Ventrexian; You're not done just yet. We need you and your hedgehog alien friend to find out from Bhero what Lord Commander is REALLY up to" Stone commanded in a low but intimidating look.

"Um yes, sir" Green replied, nervously as they quickly boarded the Galaxy one again.

However, when they arrived on the ship, Nightfall in her bounty hunter uniform and helmet was onboard.

"Boys, I need your help with a special mission" She begged.

"We just got a mission from Stone and…." Patch began.

"This is urgent and I'll nullify his mission to save you the trouble of his wrath" Nightfall insisted.

"Alright, talk away" Patch said, curiously.

"I need your help for my mission: To take out a threat to not only save someone I know but also the multiverse" Nightfall said, cryptically.

But Patch could even ask a question, she continued.

"I can't tell you everything here, we need to move now" She warned.

As the ship light-folded away, a single imperium cruiser ship (that was black and red in colour scheme) began to tail the ship.

It was Bhero, The Lord Commander's personal prison and bodyguard.

He was a blue and grey cyborg alien with a red eye, yellow teeth and two-toed feet. 50% of his body which includes his head shape, claws and stomach were cybornectic parts.

He had been sent to spy on the 'intruders' in secret by Lord Commander to get updates.

Back on Earth…

Gus got ready to leave to find more people who needed his help.

Quinn had been told to come to the base to meet her new team just as Tibore was being promoted second in command (The 2nd form of Lieutenant) and given a white Infinity Guard uniform with gold rank badges, a black belt, white gloves, and black shoes.

Quinn had dark brown hair and black skin wearing a blue spacesuit with an Infinity Guard Jupiter with two rings' logo, light orange hairband, grey belt, gloves, and boots with a little white triangle collar.

"Welcome to the team, Tibore" Quinn smiled.

"Is it a good welcome? It is!" Tibore said, excitedly.

"Ok….You'll make an interesting work partner" Quinn said, quizzingly.

Superior Stine began to leave to have a meeting with the other high rank members.

"Superior stone! Thank you for letting me have a team" Quinn said, while beaming.

"You're welcome Quinn but I have a meeting to go to so…" He trailed off.

Upon realising what he met, she backed away to let him leave quickly before getting briefed on her first team mission.

Stone went to the commander room and sent a message to Renu:

'Take it to stage two. Don't let anyone else know about the dark energy'.

Back on the Galaxy one…

"Can we at least sleep on this offer before giving an answer first?" Patch suggested.

"Alright. HUE take them home. I expect your answer in two days" Nightfall articulated.

So, HUE drove the ship back to the mysterious tower.

Once Patch and Green explained to Yen Sid what had occurred, they went to Disney Castle to get ready for bed.

Nightfall left a device in the mysterious tower before she left.

Bhero hid his ship on a nearby planet.

"Lord Commander, should I alert the Lieutenant about my location?" He asked.

"Not yet. Hold your position. We need to find out where they're from, it might give us ideas for this game" LC replied with intrigue.

That night…

Patch unfortunately had another nightmare:

 _He saw an explosion come from the back of the Galaxy one as a cat-like figure came flying out, lifeless and bloody into the depths of space._

 _Patch looked in horror as the body disappeared into the purple smoke._

 _"Dad!" someone cried._

 _Menacing laughter was heard._

 _"You should have stayed out of this Patch!" A low voice cried._

 _Patch's eyes drooped in fear._

 _'What did I do?!' He thought in fear._

 _"MOONCAKE!" A male voice cried in desperation._

Patch woke up suddenly.

"I…guess I know what my answer is….." He trailed off in shock.

Meanwhile….

LC had a meeting with his lieutenant in his ship.

"Lieutenant, how's your boy doing?" he asked.

"He's fine. He likes technology and hacking but he listens to me" The lieutenant replied, in a rehearsed manner.

"Are you truly loyal to me?" LC asked.

"Yes"

LC eyed him carefully.

"I need your help to find me this creature known as 'E-351'. It escaped my grasp a few months ago but you helped me kill the fleet who got it first. You need to find it for me, if you do you'll become my first Lieutenant right before me in rank. I know I told you to look for it in private before, but this is an official side mission now. What do ya say?" LC offered.

"It's a deal"

They shook hands firmly.

"You'll need to keep a low profile though, Commander" LC stated.

LC's lieutenant nodded as he changed his attire to a bounty hunter outfit and then headed off with Terk to start searching across the multiverse beginning with the world of 'Emperor's new groove' as a starting point….

The next day…

When Patch and Green returned to the mysterious tower that morning, they found the device left by Nightfall.

Green pressed a button which made a purple hologram of Nightfall (still with her mask on) appear.

"So, what is your answer to my offer?" She asked.

"We're in" Patch replied, with certainty.

"You must promise not to say anything to your comrades minus Yen Sid and I" She warned.

"We promise" The boys stated, swiftly.

"Good, I'll let you know when we have to head out so there's only some much I can tell you…" Nightfall trailed off.

"Green, I suggest taking Patch home to Grace's house, so she's not worried about him when she returns from her solo missions" Yen Sid suggested.

"Yes, Master" Green bowed respectfully before helping Patch onto a gummi ship to go back to Reality (The main real-world earth).

Seeing the gummi ship go past, Bhero tailed them while cloaked back through the main Solar system (In the Milky Way) to our reality.

Not realising they were being followed, Green took Patch safely to Earth to wait for Grace to return while Green stayed to keep him company.

Bhero gasped in awe at this Earth, realising it was different than the 25-FS one in many way.

"Lord Commander, I have found where the intruders live. Should I contact the lieutenant?" He requested.

"Not yet but try to contact Valarina. I could do with someone keeping an eye on these 'creatures'" LC suggested.

"Alright, in the meantime I'll return to Zektron Alpha" Bhero said, smugly.

So, he turned his ship around, sent a message to Valarina from his current location and then headed off to Zektron Alpha.

At the same time, Superior Stone took his lobster comrade out to bring Valarina in for questioning about Lord Commander's plans.

In the meantime, Yen Sid helped Nightfall contact Hal telepathically through his magic to get him to help with her mission and avoid letting anyone else know about the 'Dark Energy' that was growing.

-A few months later (in the Final Space Universe) which was June in real time-

An angel demon under the name 'Angel Dust' found what appeared to be a boy called 'Valentino' searching for something.

'He' was a tall, chubby boy with apricot skin, brown eyes and messy dark brown hair wearing a red-orange shirt, light tan shorts, and dark brown shoes.

"Please, I need help to find my picture!" 'He' rambled.

"Where did you last see it?" 'Angel Dust' asked.

"In my hideout, I think. But I can't remember where I left it" 'Valentino' sighed.

The Angel demon noticed he had a device on his arm and pressed a button.

It lit up as it revealed a hologram of different character including two cat-like figures.

"If we don't manage to find your picture, we could give you a new identity?" 'Angel Dust' suggested.

'Valentino's phone flashed as it received a message as he was about to choose a picture.

At the same time….

Nova was with Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc when a message from the opposite side of the Multiverse was sent out.

It was a holographic alien technology-based message.

Nova opened it and it began to play:

"To anyone in the multiverse,

We of the Black Order need any volunteers to help raid Xandar to obtain the power stone.

If you help us with our goal, You can get anything you ever wanted. We plan to go to Xandar in 4 days. Meet us there if you're in" the female voice stated.

Nova turned to the others with a broaden smile.

"So, Who's in?" She asked.

-To be continued-

 **This is part one for the side missions and there will be a follow-up for the Final Space and Infinity War set up: see 'Universal Knights Across the multiverses' and its slightly overlapping 'sequel'.**

 **I hope you stay tuned for more side missions. I'm planning to have at least one minute with Tron Uprising;)**

 **so stay tuned for more,**

 **Universal knight Grace, out! (Until after the 12th June)**

 _PS: You will see the finished timeline eventually._


	2. Chapter 2

_Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries_

 _-Flashback-_

 _Three or four months after Nick Wizard was imprisoned in the mirror dimension, Nova started her mission to find Eclipsa and Fukua escaped with Mordo's help (After 'The Link to Aku' story), Nick Wizard contacted PIXAR._

 _"I need to you to help me again as I need to appoint someone as a replacement for Rippen, in return I'll make sure you reunite with your family in the future eventually" Nick Wizard stated._

 _PIXAR sighed._

 _"Alright, who do you have in mind?" She asked._

 _"Peepers. Tell him that he gets to cover for me and that he needs to make a list of potential places that have worthy villians to recruit in preparation for 'Dark Zero's arrival. Oh and for Plan D, help Nova, Paradox Queen and Evil Morty find potential individuals. Nova and Evil Morty have notes on the rest of the plan" Nick Wizard stated._

 _"Ok, I'll let him know. I….I'm sorry I switched sides so rapidly but when you were forced to reveal your true name, there was no reason to fight anymore" PIXAR confessed._

 _"I understand that but you're still mine" Nick Wizard reminded her while showing the ring on his right hand._

 _"I'll contact Peepers now. Oh, Nick Wizard do you intend to be in that prison forever?" PIXAR asked, quickly._

 _"Yes and No, I need to stay here to guide others from the side-lines and help 'Dark Zero' if he needs it in a non-physical way to avoid getting caught" Nick Wizard replied, calmly._

 _"I'll contact you again in a few days with recommendations" He added._

 _Then the signal was cut and PIXAR was on her own again._

 _Sighing once more, she headed off to the old castle in dark Disneyland to try to locate Peepers._

 _-3 days later-_

 _Once Peepers was up-to-date on the tasks ahead, he got to work on his list while Nova contacted Tempest for extra assistance with the task._

 _This was while Shadowy Figure was in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Peepers got a message from Nick Wizard with just the words 'Les Pyjamasques' as a clue._

 _He did intense research on the matter and found Tarabiscoville listed as the world name._

 _Upon checking the contact list, he found Honaka's name and while chatting, she suggested asking an old classmate of hers, Masque Ombre to help with checking out this recent world._

 _Once he realised her potential and abilities, he assigned her the mission._

 _-End of flashback-_

Somewhere within May 2018 in real time, Boxman finally unleashed his latest creation now dubbed 'Boxman Jr' (formerly known as 'Jazz') onto the Lakewood plaza.

Boxman Jr. has a similar appearance to Boxman. He has green skin, bolt-shaped ears, a big red nose, and small black eyes. He wears a lab coat with a bow tie, diapers, and light blue socks.

A part of TKO was still inside KO so when Boxman requested for Fink to see Boxman Jr in action, she witnessed the fullforce of KO's abilities.

When KO couldn't defeat Boxman Jr on his own, he went to what was left of TKO in his mind for help.

Upon making the deal to let TKO be free in his mind in exchange for using his power a blue and purple handcuff chain appeared on their arms as they made a handshake to seal said deal.

"No backsies" TKO stated in an eerie tone before KO woke up and faced Boxman Jr which resulted in a lot of destruction in boxmore.

In an intense battle between Boxman Jr, Ko managed to destroy the robot with a combined attack much to Boxman's horror, causing him to yell in horror.

KO reunited with his friends, his mother and Mr Gar outside to reassure them.

Meanwhile the Boxman family (except Darrell) who mourning the loss of Boxman Jr were having a funeral with a rattle in his crib.

"Hello family!" Darrell said gleefully in his sailor suit as he turned the lights on and the sad music stopped.

"You! I know you never cared for Junior so I'm throwing you in the furnace!" Boxman cried, furiously.

"You have an important call waiting on the Vid phone" Darrel stated jovially.

The screen turned on revealing a furious Cosma.

"I can assure you Boxmore is working perfectly fine" Lord Boxman said nervously.

"It was working fine until your baby robot DEMOLISHED it! You're fired!" Cosma stated as she somehow breathed fire on him through the video screen.

"Fine, I don't need the job anyway" Boxman retorted.

"Oh and you'll be fired out of a cannon of darrells into the sun" Cosma added.

Boxman was then surrounded by Darrells who grabbed him and turn into a cannon.

Darrell revealed he ratted Lord Boxman to the board making Boxman furiously begin to yell, before Darrell presses a button firing Lord Boxman through the roof of the building, off of earth (where the theme song is located) and finally into the sun.

The rest of the robots wondered who their new "daddy" would be.

Darrell was presented by Cosma to be the new CEO of Boxmore, having shown great loyalty to the brand.

Darrell, dressed in a cowboy suit, came into the office with a smile.

"There's a new daddy in town" He stated.

A few months after the incident, KO and Rad helped Boxman (who had returned from the sun) to reconnect with Darrell but allowed his son to continue running the company before going off to find something new to do after showing how proud he was of Darrell.

More time pasted as TKO grew restless and wanted to know why he was 'created'.

When he thought he saw Shadowy Figure, he made KO chase after a costumer.

KO offered to help TKO find the answers to why he was 'created' from Shadowy Figure once he locates him.

Remembering what happened last time, KO went to the glorb place underneath the Plaza which TKO destroyed the door to.

KO creates a control panel to allow the two of them to be in control at the same time.

This combination first resulted in a mixture of half-KO and half-TKO feature:

His right side had the same attributes and characteristics that K.O. has, like brown eyes, red wristbands, and red headband while his left side had T.K.O's purple eyes, purple spiked wristbands, purple eyeliner and painted nails while the legwarmers were two different shades of pink, the right side being like K.O.'s shade of pink, while the left was a duller shade.

Shadowy Figure was standing near them.

When KO and TKO tried to move 'Big KO' (Combined KO), they moved so slowly that Shadowy Figure threw a banana peel to make them slip on the floor.

TKO almost give up until KO created suits to help the two of them be in sync, being inspired by a movie he saw once.

KO's features then altered again once they were in sync into PKO:

The form had KO's usual hairstyle but with less messy hair wearing a new cyan headband and wristbands, golden yellow eyes, T.K.O.'s sharp teeth and purple eyeshadow and yellow aura.

PKO swiftly attacked Shadowy figure but he threw them into a wall.

TKO forgave KO with his inexperience at flying and suggested all they had to do was fall.

Once his body recovered, PKO fell and launched a powerful kick on Shadowy Figure.

"Why did you create TKO? Why do I exist?!" TKO through PKO demanded.

Shadowy Figure laughed.

"TKO is your anger, despair, all of your negativity personified. He's a part of you, I just helped you form into a being but giving KO a little 'push'" Shadowy Figure replied.

KO thought that was the only answer they needed by TKO pressed on.

"Why do you know so much about me? My friends, family, desires and why do you smile everything you see me?!" TKO demanded but then he disconnected.

By the time, TKO's suit reconnected, Shadowy Figure was gone.

Shadowy Figure had recorded the collected date on PKO so far and went to rejoin Tempest's ship for a little while as Nick Wizard sent a message through his scroll to Tempest, Mardoc and CJ to keep an eye out for the pony of Shadows and Magica (possibly possessing Lena Le Strange).

Shadowy Figure sent a message to Fink to spy on KO for him while he reviewed his findings with the team.

-On Tempest's ship-

"Welcome back, Shadowy Figure" Tempest greeted.

"Do you know WHY I feel like half my energy is gone?!" TKO demanded.

"Part of you is still part of KO so you can feel that change. I have met PKO and he's an interesting opponent. There's the data I collected from my monito" Shadowy Figure replied as he gave TKO the PKO data.

TKO looked puzzled.

"I presume you got Nick Wizard's message?" Shadowy Figure asked.

"Yes but how can we locate the Pony of shadows?" Tempest wondered.

"I have a feeling he's in the human world connected to your world Equestria" Shadowy Figure suggested.

He began to make a list of individuals to help target PKO other than the pony of shadows:

'The storm king, Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Magica De Spell, Chancellor Neighsay, to be continued'.

Shadowy Figure looked at Nick Wizard's message again:

'Please look out for individuals you can use to corrupt some of the heroes for 'Dark Zero' in the future for 'Plan D'. Try to get help from Equestria, Duckburg, Evil Morty and Nova to get as much help as you can for this vital task. Nova and Evil Morty will take it in turns to observe the Knights and their allies as they get older until we reach 2027. Stay out of sight until then. Nick Wizard, from the Mirror dimension'.

"Shadowy Figure, we have a connection with agent Masque Ombre" Tazma reported.

"Put them online" Shadowy Figure stated.

The screen on the ship's deck showed a masked figure covered by shadow with red eyes (similar to Honoka).

"Hello, Shadowy Figure. I am in Tarabiscovile as discussed and I have already found potential in three villians since I arrived. I will continue observing the villians in this time period. They don't know that I'm watching yet. How is your mission with the glorbs going?" Masque Ombre asked.

"It's going well, we're going to check on POINT Prep once three months have past in Lakewood plaza Turbo" Shadowy Figure replied.

"Let Peepers know about my progress. I'll update my progress once 20 years have pasted in this world's time. Tell Peepers, I am grateful for him locating this world for me to spy on" Masque Ombre concluded.

"Understood. Oh, and Masque Ombre, see if you can get Valarina to check in with Tempest and Peepers at some point" Shadowy Figure suggested.

The shadow agent nodded.

"Shadowy Figure, out"

The screen then turned off.

"Guys, gather round. I know we've lost a few people since the last time we were together: Bliss is off fighting the Powerpuff girls, Zira is dead, the wolves have gone off to scout 'Slugterra' for food and Necrafa isn't really talking to us. Nova, Peepers, Nick Wizard and in a way 'Dark Zero' is counting on us to help Nova, Peepers and Evil Morty with setting up this 'plan D' thing with this corruption plot. So, I need you to help me find as many allies as we can while Fink and I cover POINT Prep with our Glorb shipment. Does everyone understand the plan?" Shadow Figure stated.

"Why am I still here?" Beardo asked, meekly.

"Because you make amazing food and you're in our services" TKO stated, harshly

"And yes, we understand the plan" Tempest confirmed.

As the team go to work on research with help from Peepers, Fink and Shadowy Figure used one of Tempest's air raid ships from the storm king's former army to travel to POINT Prep 5 months after the PKO incident.

At this time, Enid had just passed her entrance exam and was trying to reconcile with her old friend Elodie.

The air raid ship arrived under the cover of time when not a lot of students or teachers were awake.

Shadowy Figure and Fink brought out a crate of green, glowing 'upgraded' glorbs outside the delivery area.

A very muscular man with brown 'scoop' hair, black eyes and two metal armplates wearing a yellow cape, blue bodysuit with a belt with his initials on it and two boots possibly made of the same material as his arms walked out to meet them.

"Do you have the goods?" He asked.

"Yes" Shadowy Figure replied while keeping in the shadows alongside Fink.

Fink handed the man the crate and he dashed inside hurriedly.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting experiment" Shadowy Figure stated with an evil grin.

The pair witnessed the star pupil Elodie fly upwards with her eyes glowing green during a rope trial and the cyborg electric student Sparko go 'haywire' when he flew a loop-de-loop a billion times at super speed all while glowing green as Chip Damage 'assisted' him at the megafootball game.

It was two events that proved to Shadowy Figure that the experiment was working as he wrote in his notebook the effects of the enhanced glorbs.

The following night from the football game, KO and Rad joined Enid for a sleepover as Shadowy Figure and Fink observed from the sidelines to ensure that the glorbs were being used.

Elodie went out to join Sparko and a few others in the gym hall for a night meeting with Chip Damage for an upgrade.

Dr Greyman was 50% aware of the meeting but was still worried about the students' wellbeing.

"Fink, you and Meh will remain here to update the students' progress. I have to continue searching for candidates for this 'Plan D'" Shadowy Figure whispered.

Fink nodded.

Shadowy Figure then slipped back into the shadows just as Bernice arrived while Enid, Rad and KO witnessed the meeting and ran back to their dorm room.

Bernice knocked on Enid's dorm door.

The young ninja girl answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Enid asked.

"I'm here to assist with investigating the recent 'issues' in POINT Prep. My name is Bernice and I'm a unofficial Universal Knight" Bernice explained.

Enid thought back.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

"You have met my comrades, may I come in?" Bernice stated.

Enid politely allowed her in before any teachers noticed and quickly shut the door.

Shadowy Figure returned to the air raid ship he'd borrowed from Tempest and used his memory stick to have access to a holographic screen.

On his email from Peepers was a slightly longer list of potential allies as underneath Chancellor Neighsay was Jei, Lord Tirek, Black Arts Beagle, Magica, Cosy Glow, Chip Damage etc.

Underneath was a long list of individuals to target for 'Plan D' which included the honour students Elodie, Sparko, Phoebe and Demon Queenie seen as the following:

1\. Claire (From Trollhunters)

2\. Makini (Due to her innocent nature)

3\. Vinnie Dakota

4\. The Galactic Guardians

5\. The young Six

6\. PKO

7\. Holo-Jane

8\. Marie (from Skullgirls)

9\. Off colour gems (Plus Lars the space pirate captain)

10\. Shoto Todoroki from My Hero academia

11\. wiki/Max

12\. Mateo from Elena of Avalor

13\. New warriors team (from Marvel)

14\. Manny, an albino mouse that looked like Minnie with flight abilities (A guardian of one of the Disney comic worlds) and Armadylan (perception).

For reference later:

1\. Penn Zero's team

2\. the protectors of the mystic Isles (and the Ever realm)

3\. The next gen Lion Guard (Minus Fanya and Aisha)

15\. Owlette

16\. Catboy

17\. Atomic Betty

18\. Ron Stopable

With his new lists, he set out to find more people to help and sent the third list to Aku through Paradox Queen for later reference.

Back at POINT Prep, 2 days had past since the glorb incident and the honor students' green glorb effect was begin to wane visibly.

When everyone was going a test, Sparko lost the green effect in his electricity and collapsed while taking his test from exhaustion.

The other honour students collapsed from exhaustion as well which peaked Fink's interest.

Dr Greyman tried to calm down the concerned students who had witnessed this as an ambulance was called.

This made Enid, Rad, KO and Bernice suspicious of Dr Greyman and Chip Damage's motives.

As Shadowy Figure was plotting out way for the people on his list to help his plan for PKO and the other individuals on the target list, Nova went to the world of 'Tenkai Knights' to get more villians on to the list.

Donald and Goofy was sent by Mickey to recruit the Tenkai Knights that consisted of Bravenwolf, Tributon, Valorn and Lydendor.

Nova managed to locate the black and white dragon keys along with Vilius, Venetta and Dromus.

Both the White and Black Dragon Keys resemble swords with a dual-sided hilt and the blade section is key-shaped. The White Dragon Key has a red gem in the middle of the hilt , while the Black Dragon Key has a green gem but both are the same shape and size.

Back and POINT Prep, KO, Enid and Rad put on a music concert to keep everyone at school calm when the honour students were being treated.

Bernice realised that there wasn't much to do at the school with the mystery when she got a call.

"Bernice, we need you to protect Marc Anciel and Luka Coffaine from Volpina and Nova. They have the boys on their target list" Mickey warned.

"Where can I find them?" Bernice asked.

"Paris in the Miraculous world" Mickey replied.

Bernice headed to Paris with three pictures sent to her phone and found Luka, Marc and Kagmi in the same proximity.

Kagami is a Japanese teenager of slender figure and average height. She has pale skin, freckles, light brown eyes, and short black hair with blue reflections wearing a tight red long sleeved shirt under a slightly darker red quilted vest with a plain collar along with plain red tights and a black ring that has her family's crest, which resembles the Japanese kanji for "female" (女) augmented by a long vertical line dividing it down the middle and a small curved line at the top of the longer line, which together resemble a rapier with long outward spikes stretch from the mark on the ring finger of her right hand.

Marc is at average height with messy black hair, jade green eyes, and a slender face with a pointed chin wearing a red hooded jacket with white edges near the zipper and a white section on the back of the hood lined with pink material with a multi-coloured rainbow shirt underneath the hoodie, black fingerless gloves, ripped dark grey jeans with silver studs along the pockets and around the waist with a silver buckle, black boots, black nail varnish and a black choker around his neck.

Luka's eyes are an intense aqua, and medium-length black hair that has been dyed teal blue at the tips. His lips are a pale pink and a Roman nose wearing a white shirt with a black Jagged Stone imprint, black jeans ripped at the knee, a brown leather bracelet, yellow and orange wristbands, black nail varnish, sky blue jacket with a navy blue hoodie underneath, as well as randomly patched high top converse, a black ring with silver outlining on his left pointer finger and black gauges (aka plugs for people who stretches their ears).

"I'm skilled in fencing so I can help you with your mission" Kagmi offered.

"Thanks" Bernice replied, awkwardly.

-Meanwhile-

Hawkmoth summoned Volpina (Lila) and Nova to him.

"Remind me again why you want these worthless teens?" He asked.

"It's because they're on our list of targets for a plan Nick Wizard created for us in preparation on the future" Nova replied.

"The future is always changing so you need more than just one back-up plan." Hawkmoth advised.

Volpina was a young girl of average height with olive green eyes and long chestnut brown hair with bangs loosely tied at the tips with black bands where she has two shorter strands of hair with the top of her hair is black and then ombrés down to light brown with the tips of her hair being white wearing an orange mask with black edges, orange lipstick, a necklace with a fox tail hanging off of it is worn around her neck, orange outfit with a white section going down the front, an orange sash that looks like a fox tail in her waist with black lines on the edges of her collar and the tops of her upper arms and her forearms and lower legs are solid black, with the soles of her feet being white with an orange fox foot printed on each. Her weapon was a replica of the flute staff.

The two girls began to go out to find the boys.

Luka was hidden in Marinette's house while Marc was kept with Kagmi.

Nova found Marc inside the school shielded by Kagmi in her fencing uniform.

She changed her wand into a sword to duel the young fencer.

The two got into an intense duel until Nova knocked her back into a wall and kidnapped Marc.

Volpina was unable find Luka and returned empty to Hawkmoth's dismay.

"Volpina, I need you travel with Nova to secure Marc in a safe place and find other villians for her 'boss'" Hawkmoth stated.

Nova got a call from Peepers.

"Nova, we need you to visit Summer Camp Island at some point to recruit the villain and collect the target Max from that world" Peepers stated.

In her head, she got an image of cream coloured humanoid cat with pink short hair in a witch outfit.

"I'm on it but where should I bring Marc?" Nova asked.

"Bring him to the old castle outside of time, PIXAR can take good care of our guest" Peepers replied.

"Volpina, Would you like to visit a castle?" Nova suggested after the call ended.

Volpina smiled and nodded.

They began to head through a portal.

"I'll be here if you need me" Hawkmoth reminded them.

The duo went through the portal with a chained-up Marc.

Once he was safely in PIXAR's supervision, Nova stopped in her tracks.

'Masque Ombre is our newest field ally and can give short visions to people of her choice' Peeper's voice echoed.

Nova then got a vision:

 _She saw Beck and Tron from 'Tron Uprising' captured by CLU2._

 _"_ _Get them ready for repurposing" CLU2 ordered his men._

 _'_ _I suggest you learn from his example, Nova' Nick Wizard's voice echoed._

Then she smiled.

 _-To be continued-_

 ** _Part of this is connected to my PJ Masks stories BTW._**

 ** _Um so yeah, I will continue this with Tron Uprising stuff but until then, the next chapter will be a teaser for the side mission afterwards._**

 ** _At the end of this story, I will reveal the full timeline (it's not 100% complete as I'm always getting new ideas) just to let you know where the side missions take place._**

 ** _Due to some shows starting next year, I'll have to wait before I actually get to cover it._**

 ** _Um I don't really know if you want me to cover all 10 years between 2017 and 2027 but I'll do my best to cover most of it in interesting ways._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy Masque Ombre in my PJ masks stories :D_**

 ** _I admit I don't feel confident that I even have the skill to continue Tron Uprising in this format, but um feel free to suggest games, anime and any NEWER cartoons (that's not reboots for now) that I can cover in 'Universal Knights' or this story._**

 ** _See ya next time._**


End file.
